


Back in my Arms

by MosImagination



Series: Omega Love [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Barnes - Freeform, Background Natasha/Clint, Background Relationships, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Eventual Fluff, Eventual mpreg, Feels, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, background tony/bruce, serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have been omega mates since the age of thirteen. They go through many harsh troubles. But the worst is Steve being forced into the new world with Bucky never returning. But when the new villain The Winter Soldier comes to the city Steve goes to fight with him. Upon finding out that the assassin is his mate he can't help but crave him.<br/>Steve is put into many harsh times before he is given the happiness he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New world, with or without you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided, this is the time! To do a multiple chapter fic!! And it'll be the conclusion of the Omega Love series. Please read the past for some information!

Steve was supposed to be dead, he was supposed to be dead so he could see Bucky again. 

But when he wakes up and sees that the world he knew is gone, his heart falls apart. 

The pain he had never forgotten, the one of his and buckys strong bond ripping from him and leaving him with a constant full ache. It was back. Because Bucky was still gone.. 

Steve had to keep living, living when there really was nothing left out there for him. 

But Steve had decided it was time, time for him to move on and take on the world that was new to him. 

He tried to make friends, his two best friends being Sam and Natasha. They gave him details all about the new world and he wrote things he had to do in a small book. He smiled at the list. It was full of such unique and interesting things. He was glad they both had readily accepted him. 

Then Steve started taking on constant exercise. So he ran in the mornings. He would simply run to get away from the world around him. Often he would see Sam, he'd speed up just to annoy the man. And it made the running more enjoyable. 

Steve had started on his list, beginning with movies they had suggested. 

He first watched the breakfast club, which he enjoyed, but not as much as the next which was sixteen candles. He loved it. 

Steve just smiled and drew a star by it, meaning that it was something bucky and him would enjoy. 

Yes Bucky was gone...but he couldn't help but still daydream about him. 

~~ 

Heats were worst without Bucky. Steve would lock himself away within his small apartment of the stark tower and simply cry into the pillow as he would thrust into his hand. 

"Bucky..." He'd cry and moan even louder out of hungry need. Then he'd roll over onto his back. 

In these moments of harsh and clouding heat he would swear he'd see Bucky, all sweet...his body still slim and muscled. His thirty year old lover would be there...but only mentally. 

If Bucky was with him, they'd both be ninety years old. They would have survived as mates for ninety long years.. 

Steve would then curl up and cry once again, his lungs stinging with his painful need. 

~~  
Steve was sure he'd never see Bucky again... 

But then there came the new villain into their city.

The Winter Soldier. 

Once the male was inside their city, Sam, Natasha, and Steve all suited up. They then took to the streets tracking the male down and going out to find this Assassin to take him down. 

Steve wasn't prepared to see the face he did. 

As the large, well built form turned, Steve saw the face of his lover. 

Bucky. His Bucky Barnes. 

Steve trembled, "b-bucky.." He whispered softly. 

The male growled, "who's Bucky?!"  
Then attacked.


	2. Don't have to be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fights Bucky. Steve can't help but crave and desire his love and attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Winter Soldier today. I notice how often everyone is against Captain America! Like...really guys? 
> 
> Also, this fic is not fully canon. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a canon events fic.

Once Bucky was gone from sight Steve couldn't understand how he was there.. Then the gun was to his head and the handcuffs on his wrists. 

His insides seemed to burn as he spoke to Sam and Natasha in the back of the van. 

"Thank was him...that was my Bucky.." Steve whined helplessly, shifting and looking around. 

Sam watched him with deep worry. "Steve...relax...that couldn't have been him, you know that. How could he be alive?"

Steve growled, to the other omega. "I don't know! But that was my buck!" 

~~ 

After escaping the van, Steve took a walk away from the group. His heart raced as he stood on the bridge alone. He whined and close his eyes. 

He let his mind roll back to the day of his mother funeral, remembering how sweet Bucky was in trying to help him. He remembered how he kept trying to push his partner away. 

They ended up making out in front of the apartment door before Steve ripped away. 

"It's better I am alone right now." He growled to his lover. Bucky whined softly to him, "you...you'll never have to be.." But then Bucky left him, knowing that Steve wouldn't want him to watch him cry. 

The memory was harsh and burnt deep within Steve. And when Sam came up he jumped slightly. "Steve..." Sam sniffed at the air, noting the large amount of distressed omega. "Steve...you need to understand...he's not one of the ones we should..save.." 

Steve looked to his friend, his eyes burning with need. "I need him." He whispered. 

Sam gave him the slightest of nods before motioning Steve to follow him. Steve came up to his side slowly, "we need to get my uniform.." Steve whispered. 

~~

The first ship Steve took down was easy. Of course he had to take some people down but he got through it rather easily. He called in the cleared ship, then made his way to the top level to prepare himself to getting to the next ship. 

Sam called his ship in, Steve then called over to Sam. "Hey can you give me a ride?" Steve was running towards the edge. 

"Sure give me a signal." 

There was a large explosion and then Steve had launched himself off the ship. "That was the signal!" He yelled as he begun plummeting towards the earth. 

Sam groaned and took a dive down towards him. As he caught him he yelled, "shit! You're a lot heavier!!" He begin flying up towards the third ship. His large metal wings carrying then aboard. 

Once on they were attacked by Bucky. Bucky kicked Steve off the edge then begun working on sam. Bucky punched and shot at him. Then he successfully ripped off sams left wing and threw him off the ship. 

Luckily Sam made it. But Steve was left with Bucky. 

Steve made it to the core, but was greeted with his once lover, Bucky was blocking the past. Steve sighed an lunged, punching and pushing Bucky away from the core. He quickly pressed the button, watching how the racks of chips showed themselves. He then went back to dealing with Bucky. He whine heavily as he ripped the other chip out and pulled out the new one. 

He was then slammed into, flying off and dropping the chip. He slammed down against the metal. When bucky landed down on him, he begin punching even harder, Steve not being able to talk. He just whined. 

Bucky stopped for a second, listening to Steve's whine curiously. The sound hitting heavily within him. It was delicate, sweet...needy.

Steve punched him, sliding to grab the chip before Bucky slid down and hit him.

They two omegas slammed down against the glass. They looked at each other then the chip, Bucky got there first. He grabbed it with his human hand and stood tall, but was then attacked by Steve. 

Even though it hurt Steve he wrapped himself around Bucky and squeezed. "Drop it!!!" He shouted to buck, watching how he struggled. 

Bucky looked up towards Steve before he began going limp, he then dropped the chip. 

Steve grabbed the chip and begun climbing up to the core. As he climbed Bucky shot at him. He yelled out in pain and whined, looking back towards buck. 'Mate..' Steve's brain cried, 'mate wants me dead...' It cried again, but Steve climbed faster. 

The shots hurt more with each one. 

When he finally put the chip in he collapsed and told the agent to fire. 

The ships were falling apart, Steve was curled against a bar, but then he heard the sharp and weak cry from his lover. 

His omega screamed at him and he looked up, seeing how Bucky was crushed under the large metal structure. 

Steve made his way down to him, he struggled but finally removed the structure from Bucky. Bucky watched him and stood up. 

"You know me.." Steve whispered. 

"No I don't!!" Bucky snarled and lunged at Steve, punching him and slamming him around. 

"Your name...James...Buchanan..Barnes.." Steve cried and stumbled out of buckys way. Bucky then punched Steve. Bucky growling and hissing. 

Steve sighed heavily, "I...I won't fight you..I'm with you till the end." Then the omega dropped his shield and looked at Bucky, only to be punched again and shoved down on the glass. 

"You're my mission!! You're my mission!!" Bucky yelled and continued to punched Steve.

Steve cried out heavily, "then finish it!!!" 

So Bucky did, he punched Steve and sent him flying from the ship. 

Steve sunk deep into the water. He was willing to let to of it all, he had seen his lover once more. 

But then he was carried out of the water and laid on the dirt shore. 

Bucky looked down to Steve, leaning down and scenting him curiously. His eyes widened and he took a step back. He clenched his metal fist and turned around, he then walked off, leaving Steve to be found. 

~~ 

Steve sat on the couch besides Sam, the other omega watched him. 

"Steve...I'm guessing we are going after Bucky.." Sam sighed and watched how Steve whimpered lowly. 

Steve was shifting nervously, "sam..it's very...important.." 

Sams soft eyes watched him, he reached out and cupped his shoulder. "Listen Steve, I will fight along side you till the day I die." Steve looked to him and smiled. "Well...lets go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming tonight!


	3. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve search. But with no luck. The Winter Soldier has a new mission though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sexy times!!   
> *seductively dances*   
> Sexy   
> Sexy!

Steve found it hard to look for Bucky, because each failed mission brought him worst pain. Because his mate was nowhere to be found.. 

Each month he went through painful heats that he almost couldn't stand without the sweet touches from his mate. And each month he goes without finding buck leads to another heart wrenching heat.

After six months of searching Steve notices how Sam watches him with even more worry. "Steve...will you please be honest with me?" Sam asks calmly one day as they Stan in the large kitchen of the penthouse hotel room is Amsterdam. 

"Sure, what is it man?" Steve says an smiled to the other proudly. 

Sam huffs and watched him carefully, "Steve...tell me about you and Bucky." Sam could so easily see how Steve tensed and put down the spatula he was holding. 

"Well...we met..when we were both three. My mom was letting me play on this slide...and..well Bucky came over and sat on the slide with me. And we just smiled and played on it together.." Steve looked down, "that was my first memory of him." 

Sam nods, "tell me more...tell me about your connection." Steve looked down,, his face red. "When we were eight our moms caught us kissing in the pillow fort we made. They just smiled...and told us only to kiss." Steve shifted, his voice was cracking. "We both...presented at thirteen. Both...omegas...but..we loved one another." 

Sams eyes widened a bit, but he waited to hear more. Steve fiddled wit the popping bacon. "And we...moved in together at...sixteen..and we lived an illegal lie. Best friend roommates...but really...best friends turned omega lovers." Steve looked over towards Sam to see how the other omega smiled softly. 

"Hey...that's okay...it's still frowned upon at this time...but...it's not generally illegal now.." Sam spoke gently. Steve smiled and nuzzled his face respectfully into sams neck. "You one of the few I've been able to trust..." 

~~ 

After another long day if searching Sam and Steve returned to the hotel. Sam going off to his room and Steve going off to his. 

Another heat was coming on for Steve, so he told Sam that he'd be on break that week. 

Steve took a hot shower first, moaning as the warmth washed away the thick slick covering his ass and thighs. He whined and washed his body off, wanting to press his fingers within his entrance often, but not wanting to spend too long in the hot water. 

Soon he exited the shower and made his way to his bed. The room was warm, a little too warm so Steve opened the window a bit. He then laid down onto the bed and purred as he scented the sheets. Of course he didn't smell Bucky, but he pretended that he could. 

~~ 

Bucky could smell a sweet a familiar scent. He walked around the city at night nervously. Afraid of being seen. 

He scented the air and whimpered, his own body beginning to ache. And after years and years of suppressant usage, he had forgotten that pain. 

Bucky moved quicker, the scent leading the shadily dressed omega into a fancy hotel. He hurried into an elevator, evading being seen. 

Bucky was wearing a thick leather jacket that hid his arm well, a pair of gloves, and some stiff jeans. As he went up the floors he could sense the smell more and more until he hit the top floor. 

As the omega made his way through the hallways he scented quicker, he needed whatever was on the other end of the scent. It reminded him of something. 

A memory flashed through his brain. It showed a small, young male whimpering underneath him. He halted to a stop and gasped heavily. The young male...he had a name..Steve.   
And in the memory he was saying something. Bucky closed his eyes and thought deeply, the young male was rolling his hips hungrily. "B-Bucky..." The male cried and then kissed him. 

Bucky licked his lips and darted off towards the smell. 

~~ 

Steve woke up to the sound of his bedroom door closing. Steve whimpered and shifted in the slick soaked sheets. "S-Sam...stop...go to bed.." He cried softly. 

"Stevie..." The dark figure whispered. 

Steve sat up quickly, his eyes focusing on the figure. "B-Bucky..?" He whispered and whimpered. Bucky came into the soft light, he looked at Steve curiously. He leant forwards, scenting him an purring heavily. "You're mine.." He whispered. 

Steve whined and looked to him. He hurriedly kissed Bucky and grabbed at his shoulders. "I..I've always been yours...for ninety god damn years buck." Bucky laughed, "that long?" The male whispered, Steve smiled, "we're ancient.." 

Bucky was still a bit nervous when they kissed, he was scared he'd deeply harm Steve, but he couldn't help but enjoy the affection.. 

It was better than punishment. 

Steve was naked, his clothes were too scratchy when he was in heat. So he made quick use to crawling out of the sheets and rubbing up against Bucky. "Get these off..." Steve growled. But Bucky only shoved him down. He couldn't stay...he could never stay with Steve. 

Steve whimpered, he knew Bucky would leave. "Buck...before you leave...share at least this night of my heat with me.." He whispered, and both omegas watched each other carefully. 

Bucky gave a nod and removed his jacket and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down an then pushed his boxers away. Steve stared at buckys bare form and moaned, drooling helplessly. "You...you're even more beatiful then I remember.." Steve whispered. 

Bucky then helped Steve position himself on his back. Bucky humming as he reached down to stuck two fingers within Steve. "Six heats without you buck...I don't know how to take many more.." Steve whispered. Bucky didn't outwardly react, but inside he felt such deep pain. 

Bucky helped to stretch Steve wide open before he placed his dick in position. 

"So...we are both..omega?" Bucky whispered curiously. Steve smiled, "ya...we fell in love..and couldn't really help ourselves.." Steve moaned as Bucky thrusted within. 

Bucky smiled ever so slightly before wiping it away. Buckys mind was filled with small, simply memories, such as being a young boy and playing with Steve. But having to be careful because of how weak he was.

Bucky moved quickly, wanting to make Steve feel all the pleasure he had been craving from him. Steve moaned and half screamed in delight as Bucky angled upwards and into his prostate. 

Steve hiccuped and rolled his hips up, reaching upwards to touch at buckys face. "Oh my...b-Bucky...you...you are so perfect..." Steve murmured and squealed at the next thrust. 

Bucky watched how Steve whined and called out buckys name sweetly, Bucky wished he could be here everyday for him. To kiss him everyday...to maybe...love him. 

But the winter soldier didn't love...this was his mission.. The scent was his mission. 

So he moved rougher, knowing he needed to finish his mission. Steve cried out louder and louder until finally his dick and balls gave a twitch, his orgasm smashing into him. He released all over his belly.

Steve entrance muscles collapsed around buckys large dick, trying to hold him in place as he reached his own orgasm and spilled deep within Steve's womb. 

Steve whimpered and panted, gripping to Bucky. "Don't go buck...don't ever leave me again.." 

But Bucky pulled away, redressing and turning. The omega was gone before Steve could get up and go after him. 

Steve then collapsed on the floor, sobbing for his mate to return back to him forever. 

~~

The winter soldier ran, he had done his mission. He would never come to bother the omega again. 

At least he would try not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! I'm proud!!


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam return to the stark tower. Steve finds out, a month later from Bucky and his night together that he is pregnant. Bucky is laying on a mattress, missing Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Got my first comment from Ms_usagi!! Thank you for the comment!! 
> 
> And guys, in this story, Steve learns he's pregnant!

The week after the heat, Steve told Sam it was time to head in. Sam seemed worried, but knew that it was best to just accept what Steve wanted. 

So they returned to the stark tower, Steve was greeted by Natasha who hugged him tightly and let him scent her. "I'm glad you're back Steve..." She whispered and watched how the omega sighed and nods. "Glad to be back Nat." He kissed her creek respectively and then went over to the kitchen to make himself a small snack.

He put together a small sandwich and cut it into three, giving a piece to Sam, and a piece to Natasha. 

"Would you both want to stay over? Maybe watch some movies?" Steve asked them softly as he ate his piece of sandwich. 

Natasha smiled, "you know I'm always down for a movie date with my favorite two omegas." She purred playfully. 

Sam grinned, "well I'm not spoken for, but Stevie there is." Sam then paused as he saw Natasha frown heavily. "Steve spoken for? Who the hell?" Nat growled a little, semi worried that someone was using Steve. 

Steve sighed, "well...I guess we need to talk Nat. Thanks Sam." 

Sam looked down, "hey...I'm sorry...I thought she knew man." Steve smiled and gave his back a pat before he flopped on the couch between his two friends. "Well Nat. I've actually been spoken for since I was three." 

Nat watched him and sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Talk Stevie." 

Steve then told her everything. He confessed how he and Bucky had fallen in love. How they bonded when they were 17. How they were separated but found each other. 

Natasha watched him, "so...you two, bonded illegally, where you both could've gotten arrested?" 

Steve chuckled lightly, "yeah, and I actually got pregnant once." Nat and Sam both looked at him with wide eyes. "You conceived?" Sam asked and scented him curiously. 

Steve growled softly, "I was eighteen...sadly I miscarried and I gave birth to a still born. The pup was killing me since I was still weak...before the serum, and well that night I miscarried. Bucky took the pup and buried them..I only wish I knew where they were buried. I want to visit them sometimes." 

Sam sighed and touched his shoulder, "miscarriages are rough.." He whispered. Natasha simply snuggled closer to Steve's muscled form. "It's alright.."

~~

A month later Steve noticed the absence of his heat, but honestly he wasn't too worried about it since he thought his body was on a high since the scenting of Bucky. 

~~ 

During the month Steve noticed that in the mornings he felt sick. His stomach twisted each morning from 5:00-6:00. This put a large hole on his running plans. Because he'd start to get up and the harsh sickness would pull him back down into bed. 

But most of the time it never led to actually throwing up. The only times it would was if someone in the tower was cooking something with a very harsh smell. Because that smell would force Steve to run into the nearest bathroom. 

Natasha noticed the sickness and would often come to him and hold him close, knowing all too well from Steve's smell that he was a distressed omega. 

And Natasha knew that her strong alpha scent would help ease steve into relaxation. 

~~ 

Once the second month started, Steve knew that his body's actions were not just from seeing Bucky, it was definitely because of the actions. He and bucky had taken. 

So Steve nervously dressed in his regular person outfit and left the tower. He told Nat he was going out to buy suppressants. Nat did not. Question him, because she had so easily smelled his scent changing. 

Steve walked on the streets, looking around and sighing. He needed Bucky, he was about to take pregnancy tests, and he needed Bucky there to hold him if they were positive. 

Steve walked into the gas station, sighing as he walked to the omega section. He grabbed four tests and went to the register. He set them down on the counter and pulled out his wallet. 

The omega scanned the tests. "You got a lot of these." She whispered shyly. Steve smiled and handed her his card. "Well you can never be too sure." The other nods and handed him the card and bag. 

Steve walked back to the tower, heart racing as he made it inside and locked himself. Within his bathroom. 

~~

After all four tests turning positive, Steve couldn't help. But let himself fall to the ground and cry heavily. 

"Shit Bucky...I need you.." Steve cried openly, running his large hand over his flat belly. 

"How dare you let me go through this alone.." Steve growled helplessly and curled up. His scent poured through the tower, screaming that the omega was in deep distress. 

~~

Bucky walked numbly around the streets. He was doing his best to find a simple area to just hide out and rest. 

He walked nervously to his little rented apartment, he climbed the stairs slowly. 

Bucky opened the door and stepped within the small room. There was a kitchen, and a small mattress. He looked around the cardboard covered walls before he took off his jacket. 

The omega laid down onto the mattress and pulled out the small picture of Steve he had taken from a archive that he had snuck into. The picture was of a very young Steve, he was thin, but he was smiling. 

Bucky cringed at he memory of after he fought with Steve on the bridge and he was being worked on. His fuzzy memory was full with how he whispered to the men about the man from the bridge and how he knew him. 

But his commander hit him, and sent him for yet another memory wipe. 

His metal arm tensed, "I am a monster who will...h-hurt Steve." He growled to himself before curling up and holding the picture close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone is really enjoy this fic.
> 
> Any comments help me want to keep writing.


	5. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to announce his pregnancy to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another comment! From Bee, thank you so very much for commenting. It gives me so much support!

Steve had sent out a message to the residents of the stark tower. He had to tell them before they found out in a different way. And he needed to tell them about Bucky. Of course they would accept and support him. I mean come on. They had been kind enough to help ease him into his new life. 

The night if the scheduled meeting Steve was prepping nervously, Sam and Nat already there to help him stay calm. He hasn't told them honestly yet. But Steve was more than sure that they both already knew, which would explain why they both had been staying a bit closer to Steve when they went on runs or were practicing in the combat rooms. 

Steve smiled to them both ad he set out the last snack plate. "Thanks for helping guys." Steve purred and stood up again, his skin was somehow brighter and his eyes sparkled with a hint of deep joy. 

But it was more than easy for both friends to know, inwardly, Steve was saddened. 

"Of course man." Sam hummed and sat on the lone chair, leaning back. Nat gave Steve a pure smile and sat on the couch.

Within ten minutes most of the friends had arrived. Of course Tony was there, Bruce, Clint, and Thor. Then of course Nat and Sam. 

They all sat down, snacking and drinking. Tony was nuzzled up to Bruce shyly. The omega having started spending his heats with the beta. They were all pretty excited to know that tony had maybe found his match. 

It was like when Steve found out that Natasha had begun helping Clint through his heats. Steve was pretty god damn excited. 

Thor watched how Steve paced. "Captain! Are you fairing well?" Steve looked to Thor, "yes yes, I just have some important news." 

This is when each of his friends focused more carefully on the tall omega. 

"There's a lot I've hidden from...most of you. And it's time I confess it." Steve stated nervously, he saw how tony sighed and shifted to where he was holding his whiskey tighter. 

"Well. Back when I was thirteen I presented as an omega. And my boyfriend...also presented as an omega. His name was Bucky Barnes. But some of you would know him as, The Winter Soldier." Steve huffed and watched for reactions. Bruce frowned but readjusted. 

Steve took a deep breath, "Bucky and I decided we would stay together anyway. Yes it is illegal. Bucky and I moved in together when we were 16, we bonded when we were 17, and got married.." Steve shifted and paced quicker, "at some point I got pregnant. But I lost it...then I lost Bucky to war..." Steve growled, he felt distressed and nervous. He spoke about war. And about losing Bucky once again. 

"Then Sam and I were gone for six months looking for Bucky. And on the last month...in Amsterdam I went into heat. But the first night of my heat, Bucky found me. And we shared it together before I lost him again. And last month I begin feeling sick..." Steve looked to see how Sam gave him an encouraging smile. Steve huffed, "and four days ago I took four pregnancy tests. It turns out I'm pregnant with my mates pup." Steve looked towards them, he was in deep shame. 

Tony sat up and then spoke, "so...you are both omegas. And somehow you're pregnant? Well guess you're on maternity leave." Tony sighed and took a large sip of his whiskey. Bruce hit Tony's shoulder and growled to him. "Stop being rude." Bruce gazed to Steve, "well Steve. Listen, luckily your relationship is no longer exactly legal. It's slightly frowned upon since pregnancies within the relationship are rare. You have a Bigger problem though...your mate is a wanted man." 

Steve nods and sits down, eating shyly. Clint watches and shrugs slightly, "hey...he may be wanted, but if people would just sit down and try to understand him maybe they would give it up?" Natasha rolled her eyes, "wow, aren't you brilliant. So you think the people would just learn to accept the winter soldier, a assassin who has killed many people, so easily as Bucky Barnes, a soon to be parent." Clint growled to Nat, who growled back. 

Steve growled to them both, "shut it you two!" Sam gave a nod, "listen guys. Our first problem should be helping to find Bucky, and helping to ease the mechanics that have been wired into His brain." 

Steve smiled to Sam, "yes...so, the first thing we need to begin is trying to locate him. If we can locate him and get me to him I believe that he will come with us." 

Steve sighed, "I may be pregnant but listen, I am not weak. You treat me weak, I'll punch you. So I will do whatever I want freely. Any missions we take to find Bucky I come along." 

Bruce sighed, "you can come Steve but you must at least wear a bullet proof vest under the suit, you get shot. Neither of you will survive." Steve have a nod, "can you a tony make me a specially equipped vest?" Bruce gave a nod and looked to tony who also gave a nod. 

Steve smiled softly, "thank you all for coming." Steve watched how Bruce and tony left first. And Steve also noticed the looks he saw between Natasha and Clint before they left together. Thor was next to leave, hugging Steve carefully. That left Sam and Steve. 

Sam hummed, "Steve...does he remember you...?" Sam was worried, yes buck had found Steve, but did he remember. 

Steve sighed, "Sam, he's all I've got from my past...he's the love of my life..." Steve huffed lowly and ran his finger through his hair. "And he pulled me from the water...he found me...he said I was his. He must remember even a small bit." 

Sam smiled to him, "I agree." 

~~ 

Steve struggles to sleep each night, his head filled with nightmares of Bucky forgetting him, his past miscarriage, and the fear of having yet another miscarriage. 

Steve tried his best to sleep, but how could he with so much fear. 

He pushed his fingertips against the now mostly faded bond mark. He whined heavily and nuzzled against the pillows. 

'Bucky...come home to me...come home and hold me...tell me you love me..just like you used to..'

Steve mentally cried as he gripped to his bonded skin. He sighed and gave a low sob. 

Steve would do anything just to smell Bucky. Bucky to Steve smelled like the warm sunny day in a field. He realized that was what buck smelled like after Bucky took Steve on their first date at fourteen. 

It was a large field, and it was sunny, the grass swayed calmly as they laid down within it. 

The smell was grassy...with light heat from the sunshine , and with a whispering of sweet flowers. 

The smell was something Steve had fallen in love with. Steve couldn't see his life moving along if he didn't get to smell the scent each day of his life. 

Steve reached down to rub his flat stomach. "I wonder what your scent will be?" He smiled and licked his chapped lips. "I hope it's just like Your dads...." 

Steve curled up again, falling into a nightmare-less rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't help but write and write lately. It helps my anxiety!


	6. We need Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs Steve.   
> Steve needs Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got even more comments...   
> So I did write a third chapter today.   
> Thank you for every comment. They make me feel like my fic is actually something worth writing.

Bucky had begun reading everything he could on Steve's life, but also on his very own life. 

He had a mother, and older two sisters. His father had died when he turned one. 

Bucky wanted to remember, wanted to remember the warmth his mother must have given off when he laid in her arms. Bucky wanted to see his sisters, he wish their were pictures of them...but they were gone, they had been gone for such a long time. 

Bucky whined heavily, did they miss him when he disappeared? Did they worry? Were they upset when Steve disappeared? 

Bucky shifted nervously and scented himself. He was craving his suppressants, he could easily tell he was a omega, and he knew he could not take a heat alone. His apartment was not the best place for him to lay so needily. 

Buck knew what he had to do, he had to get his hands on some suppressants. 

~~ 

Bucky had called a guy, the man would give him a three month supply of strong omega heat suppressants. Bucky would have to pay $400, he had quickly agreed and set up a meeting place. 

Bucky walked tensely towards the alleyway, he entered into it and leaned into the brick wall. 

"Hey...got the cash?" A large alpha grumbled an watched how Bucky reached into his pocket. 

The alpha scented him and grinned, "mmm...some omega is close to a heat....you smell lovely boy." 

Bucky growled and pulled the stack of cash out, throwing the bundle over to the alpha. The male caught it and grinned, "does daddy get a nice kiss?" 

Bucky snarled and lunged to the man, he grabbed his throat and held him up. "Suppressants! Now!" He roared. 

The alpha dropped the bag and looked towards Bucky nervously. "Put me...down.." 

Bucky gripped harder and threw him to the side. "Now...you don't come find me...I paid you, and I let you go." 

Bucky grabbed the bag and have the now horrified alpha a nod. "Thank you. Have a good evening." 

 

Bucky rushed home, opening the first container and swallowing down two pills. Bucky sighed and rubbed his face. "Fuck!!" 

Bucky fell to the ground, his face contorting as he begun to heavily cry. "I..." He gripped to his shirt. His heart ached and clenched helplessly. "Steve..." He sobbed out and completely laid on the floor, he curled up onto himself and gripped onto his hair. 

His hands gave the fist fulls of hair a few quick jerks. 

"Where are you Steve..." Bucky cried openly. 

~~ 

Steve was making his way with Sam to Bruce banners office. Bruce had offered to be the doctor of Steve for the duration of his pregnancy. He knew it was best Steve didn't go to offices outside of the tower. 

Sam watched how Steve trembled. "Hey man...it's gonna be okay...Bruce has been preparing. And listen, your body is much stronger than it once was." 

Steve looked to him and smiled, "I know Sam, I just can't seem to calm down lately. I really need Bucky." 

Sam nods and opens the door for Steve, watching how the male walks to Bruce and smiles. 

"I'm here for the first ultra sound." Steve spoke softly, Bruce smiled and points to the reclined chair where a machine was set. 

"Just take a seat, Sam you can go sit by him." Steve laid himself into the chair and lifted his shirt up. Sam sat by him and smiled to him. "You're going loose your eight pack man." Sam teased. 

Steve laughed heavily, "I will.." He watched how Bruce came to him holding a tube of gel.

"Okay Steve it will be cold, so just be prepared." Steve gave a nod. The gel was then squirted onto Steve's belly, making Steve whine. 

"When I was pregnant before...I couldn't go to the doctors...so I've never had the experience of a pregnancy check up." Steve spoke softly, his eyes admiring how Bruce pressed the wand to his belly. 

Steve whimpered and watched the screen with deep need. 

Soon the screen was lit up in a light grey static and in the middle was a small black dot like a jelly bean. 

"So Steve. That little dot, that is your pup. They seem to be developing well for already hitting four and a half weeks." Bruce smiled to Steve, but caught Steve in a moment of trying not to cry. 

Sam smiled, "it's okay to cry Stevie." 

Steve smile widely and let his years drip down his cheeks. "I just...that is my pup...and this time I'm strong enough to help them enter into the world with me..." Steve whined and covered his face, "shit I need Bucky...I need him..I need him to see what kind of magic we can make when we are together." 

Bruce smiled and hit print, printing out two copies. 

"Okay...Steve...now you must take vitamins... You've had a miscarriage before, even if that was before the serum your body has still gone through the harsh complications of a miscarriage." Bruce opened a book. "Vitamins...taken once in the morning after morning sickness and once at night before bed. You should also start putting lotion on your stomach once a day." Bruce had gone to putting together a bag of supplies. 

"I will accept you going on missions to finding Bucky, but none the less you must skip others. Light exercise is fine. Also, no alcohol...no smoking...no other harmful things such as those." Bruce stated. 

Steve sighed, "Bruce I would never do anything that could cause harm to my pup." Steve was cleaning off his belly. "And I hope you and tony will have the bullet proof vest ready for me on the day of the first mission for Bucky." 

Bruce smiled, "of course Steve." 

Bruce handed Steve the bag and the prints of the ultra sound. 

"Go have a rest and a cup of tea Steve. Our next check up will be in two weeks. If any pain occurs, come to me immediately." 

~~ 

Steve laid on his bed, sipping at a cup of tea as he rubbed the lavender scented lotion into his belly. 

"I will keep you safe..and I will bring your daddy home.." He murmured and purred lowly, the rumble filling his chest. 

Steve looked over towards the window and purred louder. "Bucky....I am coming to find you.." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!!


	7. Made for Motherhood, Made for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is clearly made to be a mother to a pup.   
> Bucky wants to be found but has to keep running.   
> Steve gets a note on a piece of cardboard he will hold dear to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent my whole day reading some amazing fan fictions by a author who is my inspiration!

It was clear that Steve was meant to have pups. And this fact seemed to show itself so perfectly as Steve went from the second month, into the third month. 

Steve would often just lay back in chairs and rub his large hand along his now showing bump. He didn't mind that his well toned stomach had turned into a smooth swollen bump. 

Steve would spend his days of relaxation, massaging lotion against his skin, taking long warm baths, and talking to the bump. 

Steve was laying in the bath at the moment, purring and spreading his legs widely. He moaned and ran his hand from his belly to his now damp patch of hair above his dick. Steve arched up against his hand as he slid it to his member, letting his hand give it a stroke. 

Steve then slid it deeper, across his ball sack and down to the tight pucker of his entrance. 

"Being pregnant keeps me way too horny.." He hissed and ran his finger against the pucker. He could feel how slick filled within the water. 

"Bucky.." He cried and leant his head back against the small pillow he had on the ledge. "Oh...Bucky...you always touch me like I am your prized procession.." 

As Steve touched himself, he let his mind wander to a clear memory. 

~~

Steve laid on buckys chest as they snuggled within the bath tub. They usually shared baths together since they didn't wanna use up too much water. 

Bucky smiled and kissed at Steve's neck, both omegas purring and whimpering to one another. "You're so beautiful Stevie..." Steve giggled and nipped at buckys bond bite mark. "Oh shut it you flirt." 

Bucky laughed heavily, "you're my best man..." He whispered and moved his hand behind steve. Buckys large hand slid over the sharp juts of the omegas spine. His hand finally made it to the globes of Steve's ass, Bucky grinned and pressed a finger within Steve. 

"Ah! Bucky!" Steve cried and jerks his hips down against buckys crotch. Bucky purred and kissed Steve's lips hungrily as he begun to massage Steve entrance delicately, adding in a second finger deep within Steve. 

"Oh Stevie...life without you would be nothing.." Bucky whispered to him, watching how the omegas eyes filled with lust and joy. 

"I love you Buck.." 

"I love you too Stevie.." 

Bucky continued moving his fingers till four of his fingers were deep within Steve. Steve cried and moaned louder with each second. 

His dick strained heavily, giving a thick twitch.

~~

Steve broke free from the memory as he released onto his belly. He panted and smiled. "Damn..." He removed his fingers and went to washing away the thick semen from his swollen belly. 

"You really aren't helping me little one...you make me crave your daddy more each second.." Steve sat up and unplugged the drain. He stood up and begun drying himself off. 

~~ 

The next day tony called Steve in. 

Steve walked to the lab and nervously entered. "Hey tony.." Steve called. 

Tony smiled and turned to Steve, "wow Steve, you're showing already. Pregnancy makes you smell lovely, but it also makes you glow." Tony's words made Steve blush, "well thanks for noticing I guess..."

Steve walked over to the lab bench. Tony smiled and handed Steve a large gift box. "Thought after you opened this you could go talk to Nat, she has a mission for you." 

Steve blushed and opened the box rapidly, he grinned at the sight of the billet proof vest. 

"So it will conform around your growing pregnancy bump till you reach seven and a half months. Bruce and I hope you'll take it show after that point." Tony instructed. 

Steve smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you...honestly.." He held it close. "Well lets go give it a try. Thank you tony." 

Then Steve was gone. He hurried to Natasha and grinned to her, "heard you had a mission." 

"That we do." Nat was sitting with Sam. "We have a confirmed sighting of Bucky Barnes within Hungary. He was noticed about a week ago, but it is still a sighting we should look into." 

Steve gave a nod, "my senses are higher towards his scent at the moment. If we can locate even a small area he stayed within I can see if I can locate his path." Steve was gently caressing his belly. 

Natasha gave a nod and stood, "we'll let's go get suited up and let's head that way. Steve pack your vitamins, can't have you risking too much more." 

Steve grinned, "geez, I might not be mated to an alpha but I sure do have an alpha." He teased to her. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "come on guys." 

~~ 

That morning Bucky say heavily on his mattress in his dirty apartment in one of the far cities in Hungary. 

He whimpered and looked at his worn bag, his mind was racing heavily. 

He felt unsafe, he had been there for too long, hydra would find him. 

Bucky hadnt been able to relax much, he never bathed out of fear, he never really ate, and he rarely let his guard down for him to sleep. 

Bucky whined heavier and shoved the bag of suppressants within the larger bag. Bucky made sure he had shoved all his smaller items like the file about Steve he had stolen. Within the bag was also a book he had stolen about the life of Steve Rogers, and a small raged quilt. 

Bucky stood tall, looking around the room before he pushed his baseball cap on and gripped the small photo of Steve. 

Bucky rubbed his scent against one of the walls, hoping somehow Steve would find it and be able to smell him.

Then Bucky disappeared again. 

~~ 

When Natasha, Sam, and Steve arrived in the small city of Hungary that Bucky was spotted in, Steve stepped out of the craft skittishly.

Steve was in a more relaxed outfit, but had the vest on, it wrapped protectively around his upper half. With extra padding along his belly 

"Natasha...the sighting stated which area he was mostly hidden away in correct?" 

"Yes Steve, the east." Nat stated proudly.

Steve then took off, he hurried through the streets, asking around before he came to a dirty looking apartment complex.

His instincts screamed that Bucky was there or had been there. So before waiting for Sam and Nat, Steve entered inside. He scented the landings and doors carefully. 

When he entered the fourth floor, he could only purr at the smell. 

Steve then gave a knock, when there was no answer Steve took action into his own hands. He forced the door open and stepped inside. 

He whimpered at the emptiness, his stomach burning in pain. "Bucky..." He cries and looks around. He could tell Bucky had been here. He could smell him on everything. But there was one area that was covered in his thick smell. 

He walked over to the cardboard covered wall, written on the cardboard was a sloppy handwriting.   
It was buckys, he was pretty bad with handwriting, but it was his mate. 

The writing just read, 'Steve' over and over again, and one 'I love Steve.' Steve whined and rubbed into the cardboard, purring and scenting it. 

"I love you Bucky..." Steve then pulled the cardboard off and folded it up, cuddling it close. 

Natasha and Sam made it into the apartment room and saw how Steve held the cardboard. 

"Steve..?" Sam whispered. 

Steve looked up, "he remembers...he remembers me..even in a small amount, and he remembers his love for me." Steve watches his friends carefully. 

"He wants us to find him...save him...but...he's alone and scared.." Steve whispered, he could smell buckys fear. 

"We need to go home...and wait for another sighting...we will find him.." Steve was talking with strength. 

His friends gave a nod and helped him return to the aircraft. 

~~

Once back in his level of the tower, Steve walked into his bedroom and unfolded the cardboard. 

He pinned it to the wall and smiled. "Bucky...I'm coming to find you...just hold on for me.." 

Steve laid down and stared dreamily towards the cardboard piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this fic?   
> Have anything you wanna see?   
> Comment!


	8. The Month of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth month is the month of firsts.   
> But Steve must emotionally take them on without Bucky.   
> Bucky wants Steve so terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a kinda short filler chapter.   
> You guys should know....  
> When Steve is six months pregnant is when the timeline of civil war happens!!!   
> That will begin in chapter 10!!

There were no sightings for a whole month . 

So Steve's nerves were on high end constantly. He was desperate for Bucky. It made the occasional morning sickness seem rougher. 

It made his ass grow slicker in need. 

Steve had been fearful, if he hadn't gotten Bucky back by his fourth month his body would force itself into a pregnancy heat to scream to alphas to mate him and help care for the pup. 

Steve had entered the fourth month, and of course he still couldn't find his mate. 

Steve cried harder each day when he had to thrust against a pillow to help ease him into an orgasm that would push his pregnancy heat into a submission before returning the Same time the very next day. 

It was a month that would lead into many firsts within the pregnancy. 

Pregnancy heats  
First movements   
Being able to tell gender  
And his breast prepping to produce milk. 

Bucky wasn't there to help him with these firsts. And it horrified Steve.

~~ 

Sam walked with Steve to Bruce's lab. Once arriving Steve laid down onto the chair. He pulled his tight shirt up over the swollen bump. It was a nice size, but it definitely made Steve feel like an omega with a beer belly. 

Bruce smiled to Steve, "hello Steve..." He spoke softly. 

Steve looked sadly towards Bruce, "hi..." Bruce sighed and put the gel onto Steve's firm bump. "Steve...talk to me. You know Sam and I only want to help you." 

Steve ha begun crying, "I have entered the fourth month without buck...and I started pregnancy heats, and they will get worst...I need him! And god damn it! My breasts ache like I got punched too hard! And then my pup is supposed to move and have a gender.." Steve hiccuped and held onto sams hand. "I'm just scared.." 

Bruce smiled and pressed the wand down to Steve's belly. "It's okay Steve...it's okay...you just need to keep looking okay?" 

Steve nods and watches the scene, he squeaks at the sight of the little pups form. "Hey there my love..." Steve purred and listened closely, he loved hearing their heartbeat. 

So when the small race of his pups heart beat came on, Steve couldn't help but cry harder. "My pup is so strong..." 

Bruce smiled and gave a nod, "that they are." 

Bruce looked at the screen, "so we will leave the gender unknown until mr. Barnes returns to you." Steve nods, Bruce prints another picture for Steve. 

Steve wipes away the gel and looks down towards the picture before he got up. 

Steve waved softly to Bruce and left with Sam. 

Sam was nice enough to snuggle with Steve on the couch and watch some I love Lucy reruns. 

~~

After eating dinner together Sam gave Steve a small gift bag. 

"You've been complaining all weak, I read up and this should help with the aches." Sam spoke softly. 

Steve blushed and opened the gift, finding a nude color compression bra. Steve smiled and looked away nervously. 

"You of course can only use it till your breasts start to really come in. But the pressure will help to take away the harsh aches." Sam smiled and bit his lip Shyly. 

Steve smiled and slowly removed his shirt, he then eagerly slid the compression bra onto his top half. 

He whimpered at the stimulation to his tender nipples, it made slick leak from him slightly. 

Steve nuzzled against the back of the couch. Sam can over to him and rubbed his back. "This will all get better soon Steve...we will find him." 

Sam then left Steve to take it all in on his own. 

~~

That night while Steve laid alone, staring towards the cardboard piece that hung on his wall, Steve noticed a weird sensation from within him.

Steve whimpered and sat up, he put his hands to his belly. "Are you okay in there?" He whispered in fear before he felt the fluttering, like small butterflies moving within him. 

He whined and rubbed the underside of his belly. "Is...is that you moving?" 

There was more fluttering, and Steve couldn't help but let a tear slip free. 

"It is you moving..." Steve smiled and purred, the rumble deep within his chest. "Hi...it's mommy...you know I wish daddy was here to feel you. I bet he'd smile and give us both tons of sweet kisses..." Steve shivered at the thought before he leant into the nest of pillows calmly. 

"Don't worry though. Daddy will be here soon. And I promise. He will be there when you come out." Steve gave a giggle. 

But he was honestly fearful. He would need buckys support when he gave birth. He wouldn't make it without him. 

~~ 

Bucky was laying on another dirty mattress. He was now in a small homeless shelter in Poland. 

Bucky curled up tightly, looking wearily at the photo of Steve. 

Being in this homeless shelter gave Bucky knew memories. 

He remembered one Christmas season he and Steve went through was really difficult. Steve had gotten terribly sick and Bucky had no money to spend. 

No money for medicine. And none for food.

So Bucky had gone searching and found a small homeless shelter that gave out food. Bucky worked hard to earn the food. 

And Bucky would come home each day and hold Steve lovingly as he feed him the canned soup, or the gritty canned meat. 

He would do anything to keep his mate healthy and safe. 

Bucky whined at the memory and nuzzled into the photo. He kissed it, "I...I wish I could be with you..." Buckys voice was soft in fear. "But hydra...they would destroy you...." Bucky whined heavier and closed his eyes tightly. 

"I...I love my Steve..." He whispered and let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	9. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried about his pregnancy heats getting worst.   
> Bucky is on the run.  
> Steve knows they will make it and find one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short filler chapter!   
> Don't worry I'm pretty sure next chapter will be long since the beginning of civil war is going to take place.   
> Also I'm sorry this isn't to canon. Forgive me!

Steve was curled up protectively around his bump on the couch. 

Going from the fourth month into the fifth month provided Steve with an extremely active pup, and a up coming pregnancy heat towards the middle of the month that would be a strong and painful week. 

Steve had been dreading this. In the fourth month, the lone omega will feel a heat once a day. In the fifth month would be a strong heat in the middle of the month. 

These heats would get worst till the omega gave up and submitted to any alpha that Would have them. 

Steve needed Bucky, and he had tried everything. 

But for now Steve had to just wait, so he curled up and rubbed his belly tiredly. 

~~ 

Bucky had noticed the killings of many hydra workers. 

Someone was hunting them down and killing them, but clearly wasn't killing them to just take them down, but to get information. 

Bucky was full of deep rooted anxiety, because if they were getting information, they could get information about him. 

Bucky was the winter soldier, a highly skilled assassin weapon. 

Bucky knew they would get him, he knew it. But god damn it he needed Steve to save him. He didn't wanna kill anyone anymore. 

Bucky was traveling through Romania. 

He walked down a side street nervously before finding a news stand. He picked up a stark tower news paper, knowing that this was where Steve resided. 

He flipped through it desperately, was there a number? He whined and soon found a number under the label of Stark Tower offices. 

Bucky pulled out his burner phone, he dialed quickly before bringing the phone to his ear. 

A young woman answered, "stark towers." But Bucky stopped her from further speaking. "Steve. I...I am alone. They are finding me. Won't make it. Love Steve..." He cried to the phone and whimpered louder before hanging up. 

He was embarrassed for not being able to coherently speak, but with his distress taking over he couldn't help it much. 

Bucky then ran from the news stand, turning into allies and trying to get further away from the main roads and cities. 

~~ 

Natasha got the message the stark tower employee got from Bucky. Her heart sped faster at the thought that the omega completely remembered Steve and needed him. 

Natasha walked up to Steve's level and found him tightly curled up and in a light sleep. 

She touched Steve's back slowly and kneeled down. Steve whimpered and opened his eyes, he looked into nats sadly. 

"H-hi...Natasha..." He whispered and smiled softly to her. Steve nuzzled close to Natasha, scenting her and whining delicately. 

Natasha smiled and hugged him close. "Steve I have news to tell you." She whispered to him. 

Steve looked up, hand holding his bump shyly. "News? What kind of news?" 

Steve sat up and pulled Natasha closer, as his pregnancy progressed Steve was a large cuddler. Steve would be spooning with Sam for comfort, or holding Nat close. He loved being close and touching. 

Natasha hummed and watched him, "so Bucky called here today...he called and sounded very fearful. He said he was alone, someone was coming for him, he wouldn't make it, an that he loves you." She watched how Steve's face broke into that of sadness with a slight bit of hope. 

"He remembers me...he loves me.." Steve whispered, "but someone's coming to hurt my mate..." He shook his head helplessly. 

"Nat where did the call come from?" Steve asked. Nat smiled, "Romania, it's a burner phone so we cannot call him. But right now he's in Romania."   
Natasha spoke calmly to Steve, knowing that in his delicate form he shouldn't panic too much. 

Steve huffed and held her closer. "We will find him...we will.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good parts!


	10. Finally I see you Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky reunite in the most unique ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so it took so long. I took a relaxation break. And I wanted to work on this a lot. 
> 
> We hit civil guys! Spoilers for the movie ahead! (It's not super canon though)
> 
> Funny link (Buckys Plums): https://www.buzzfeed.com/keelyflaherty/give-bucky-the-plums?utm_term=.lueeqDARr#.da2OJxEAw

Steve knew it wasnt Wanda's fault for moving the explosion and causing it to hit the building. 

The beta was just trying to protect him as his pup. So when she collapsed Steve ran to her and scented her. "Shh...Wanda...you..you saved me..and this small one.." He held Wanda's hand to his swollen belly. "Hey...just stay calm..we are here with you.." Steve keep trying to ease her. 

He knew they had hell to pay. But Steve had to come on the mission, even if his vest barely fit his belly and Bruce begged him not to go. 

When Natasha and Sam came to them, they made sure they called in for help. 

Sam checking Steve over. "Steve..you can't keep doing this..this was a close enough call!" Steve shook his head, "I...I know what to do.." He whispered and stood, leading Wanda towards their craft and helping her inside. 

~~ 

Upon returning to the tower, the crew was yelled at by one of the high leaders. Yes Steve felt bad knowing many died...but Wanda had saved him...and with Bucky still out there he couldn't die yet.

"And you!" The male alpha hollered and jabbed his finger at Steve. "You fight!! Putting people at risk, and your unborn child at risk!!" Steve looked up and snarled heavily, "you should step off pal!!" He stood and slammed his hands down on the table. "My pup. My body. My life!" Steve roared. 

The male didn't back off but directed his attention to the group as a whole. "Sign the accords or you will be rogue." He threw the papers on the desk and left. 

The group boredly read the accords, they fought. 

Vision and tony easily deciding that they must agree to it. It would keep them running but also keep them in check. 

Steve Highly disagreed with signing, he believed they should have the right to take action whenever they thought it necessary. They had their powers for a reason. 

But tony snarled, "you heard him...you are pathetic Steve...risking the life of your child..." Steve snarled back, "shut up!" 

Sam grabbed Steve and hurriedly dragged him out of the room. 

"Guess captain amercia doesn't exist anymore! Because he won't sign!" Tony yelled towards Steve's leaving form. 

~~ 

The accords caused Steve to have to leave the stark tower. So he had to pack up his items, mostly the items he held dear. 

He packed a backpack full of his clothes, and he filled a small tote bag with the cardboard from Bucky, and a few items from his past. 

Of course he packed his suit, because no matter what he would be captain America and he would fight to save anyone. 

~~ 

When the explosion within the large accords meeting was the next strike. 

And when Steve saw his mates face on the news, with the description of him having set off the bomb, Steve lost it. 

He threw on a regular outfit, the vest, and took a backpack where he put his shield. 

"I'm coming now Bucky!" Steve snarled and left the apartment, getting in a craft and taking off towards his mate. 

~~ 

Bucky walked calmly down the street in Bucharest Romania, he hummed as he came to the fruit stand. 

He spoke perfectly to the woman as he told her he would be buying four plums. 

He paid, smiled and left. 

Bucky walked happily, he had put the plums into his pocket as he continued on. Bucky had become more relaxed since he'd come to Romania. 

He walked to a news stand, looking at the headlines, his eyes widened at the sight of his name. He saw the news stand runner back away and leave his stand alone. 

"Shit.." Bucky whispered and hurried off. He ran quickly to his small apartment, but when he opened the door he was surprised to see Steve, looking around the small room. He was dressed in his captain America suit, and was scenting and nuzzling against certain areas. 

"Steve..." 

~~ 

Steve turned around quickly to see his mate staring towards him. He shyly placed his hands over his belly and watched how his mate bit his lip. 

"Bucky...I need to get you out of here..Sam is telling me that we have a minute..." Steve whispered softly and nervously. 

"Steve...I can't go with you...I'll hurt you.." Bucky whispered and walked over to Steve but stopped abruptly. 

"Come with us then?" Steve murmured and gave his belly a slow rub. Bucky whimpered, "Stevie...you're pregnant...." Bucky came closer and looked into Steve's eyes, he kissed his lips softly. 

"Yeah Buck...I'm very pregnant...please I need you to come with us.." Steve nuzzled into him and kissed his lips firmer. "Yes I'll come Stevie..." Bucky whined and smiled. 

But the sound of storming men into the building, ruined it all. Steve whined and looked around. "They're coming in through the door, roof, and windows. I don't know how I'm going to get out with harming them.." 

Bucky snorted roughly and growled, his instincts to protect his pregnant mate flaring. "You are with pup.. They cannot hurt you.." 

Steve laughed sadly, "that's the thing..I didn't sign the accords..so I'm a rogue.." 

Steve talked to Sam, "take off...do not get caught..." Sam talked back, "no no, I am here to protect you." 

Steve sighed, "suit yourself." 

Then the men attacked, there were bullets flying everywhere, Steve threw his shield a few times knocking out many of the males, where as Bucky punched and threw what he could find. 

"Come on Steve!" Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him with him, snarling and shoving the guys out of his way. 

The pair hurried down the stairs till they were forced into yet another room, where Bucky took Steve's shield and held it in front of himself and stood Infront of Steve. The bullets flew off the shield and hit many of the men. 

"Steve we are going to back up and out this door to the balcony and then jump. Steve whined, "I won't make it. I'm too slow!" Bucky snarled, "you'll make it Steve!" So Steve opened the door and slid to the side, taking his shield back, he watched how Bucky stood to the ledge and jumped. He made it fine, but was then attacked. 

Steve gasped and screamed, "Bucky look out!!!" Steve then weakly climbed to the ledge, he wouldn't make it...but he'd god damn try.  
Steve growled and then jumped, he was falling, sadly no where close to the buildings roof. But then he felt a jerk and opened his eyes. 

"I got you man.." Sam whispered as he carried Steve up to the roof and set him down then landed himself. "T-thank you Sam.." Steve was shaking. Sam smiled, "no need.." 

Steve then looked to the scene of his mate and the black suited male, Steve threw his shield, watching how it heavily hit him then came back. He skillfully caught it, then ran towards them. "Leave my mate alone!" Steve snarled and tried to attack the black suited male. 

But he was too quick for him. Steve got many hits against him, he whined and fumbled heavily before he saw Bucky punch the other male.  
"Come on Steve!" 

Bucky then pulled Steve quickly, so they begun to run, Sam flying above them. 

Bucky then dropped down into the underground tunnel, Bucky caught Steve as he jumped down. "God I love how strong you are.." Steve moaned to him and kissed him. Bucky grinned, "come on, before that pussys claws slice us." They begun to run again, jumping over cars and weaving through. 

Sam flew down within the tunnel, being calm till he saw the suited man appear again. "Steve look out!" Sam talked into the ear piece. But it was too late, the male jumped on Steve, smashing him into the glass of a large car. Steve cried out, it had deeply hurt, and he was very nervous of what had happened to his body. 

Bucky looked back, but saw how the male was racing towards him. "Fuck!" Bucky snarled and ran faster. Towards the break in the tunnel. 

As he ran he saw a man on a motorcycle. Bucky grinned and ran to him, he slammed the man off the bike and jumped on. 

Bucky sped proudly on the bike. god he loved riding motorcycles. Bucky made it into the break but as he did the suited male jumped on and caused them both to crash to the ground. 

Bucky shot up and whipped back onto the bike when he heard a sad call from Steve.  
"Bucky....please help me.." Bucky sped back into the tunnel, when he did he found Steve laying on the side of the Road. 

Steve whined and cried to him. "My pregnancy heat...and...fuck I took a bad hit..." Buckys eyes were wide in slight fear, he held to pick Steve up and sat him on the bike between his legs. 

Steve moaned in distress. "Shit...I need you to bond me.." Bucky kissed him before revving up again. "After this I will." 

When they made it to the break the suited men was surrounded by officers. They were then surrounded. Sam was also caught. 

~~ 

It was not a easy ride to the facility. Steve was nuzzled against Sam, the other omega worried about his friend. "Please get us their faster!" Steve cried and hiccuped, he was in tears. One of the men snarled to Steve, "shut up captain." Steve flinched and looked out the back window towards the car with Bucky.

"Bucky.." Steve whined and sighed. Sam sighed too, "so..he seems to have taken the pregnancy news well." Steve smiled, "he's actually happy I believe.." 

~~

It was awkward within the facility though. Steve was taken into a private area, where they checked his pup for any injuries. 

Steve was told there were no problems and they left him within the room. 

Tony entered the room and growled to Steve. "So..you did put your pup in danger.." Tony watched how Steve panted heavily and moaned lowly. "Fuck you tony..god damn..." He gasped. "Tony...you must let me...just get a bond from him. I won't make it through three more months of these!" 

Tony laughed, "you want me to open up his crate and just be like, 'yea go fuck and bond Steve then hop back in!'" Steve whined and closed his eyes. 

"Ask Nat...she'd do anything for you.." Tony then started towards the door. "I wish you wouldn't have chosen this life.." 

Sam was allowed within the room, his much smaller form was covered in the large form of Steve snuggling into him. Sam chuckled. "Well..I've done six months of this with you. I'm pretty okay with it." 

Steve laughed too, "that's why I love you.." Steve sighed and laid there. 

Soon he looked up when he saw agent 13. She smiled and waved, he pointed to the tv as she change it to the feed of Bucky.

Steve sat up and watched the feed as a male came to speak to Bucky. The man seemed weird, and Steve could see how Bucky seemed worried. "Shit...something's not right." Steve stood up and rubbed his belly through the white t-shirt. 

"Sam..it's hydra.." Steve murmured. Sam looked up, "really..?" Them the feed went black. The lights went down and the red warnings turned on. 

Agent 13 opened the door, "come on you two." Steve and Sam walked out, as they walked they came to Nat who hugged Steve. 

"Someone hacked into him...there's gonna be a fight. You stay back.." Nat instructed. Steve nods to him. 

~~

There was a fight, Bucky taking down Tony, Nat, the black panther, and agent 13 before he took off. Steve ran after him. 

Steve whimpered and ran onto the helicopter mat. He ran faster and gripped to the bottom bar of the copter, it dragged him, but Steve looked up into buckys eyes and took it. 

He grabbed to the bar of the mat, holding the copter back with all his strength. He growled and gripped firmer. 

Bucky swiped the copter towards Steve, causing it to crash into the mat, Steve backed away from the blades. 

"Bucky no!" Steve cried as the wreckage begun falling off and into the water. 

Steve gripped and was dragged with. 

They both ended up into the water. Steve came to the top, gasping for air and holding Bucky tight as he swam to the edge and met up with Sam. 

The three of them hurried away, they had to get Steve and Bucky somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hit 1200 reads!!!!  
> Also this chapter is about 2,230 words I think. I tried to write a bit extra!


	11. I'm made for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally with Bucky. But things are not easy just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter finally. I took a break, I'm sorry! 
> 
> This one has some small humor!

When Steve walked slowly to his mate, he rubbed his belly and watched how the other omega groaned heavily. 

Steve looked towards Sam before he spoke up. 

"Is this my Bucky?" Steve whispered softly, the pup within squirming and kicking. Steve had taken many hard hits and he knew the pup was unhappy with its mothers rough treatment. 

He whined to the male. Bucky sighed and looked up, "your moms name was Sarah..." Bucky grunted heavily and watched how Steve inched closer, "you put papers in your shoes." 

"Oh buck.." Steve fell Infront of him, unlocking his arm and nuzzling deep within his warm embrace. 

"Stevie.." Bucky whispered and scented Steve carefully. "Is the pup okay..?" Bucky asked in light fear. 

Steve chuckled, "I got checked...they are doing fine..they are moving a little too much though." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss buck. 

Bucky kissed back before looking at Steve's belly and whimpering. 

"Oh buck.." Steve sighed and pulled buckys flesh hand to his belly. It was easy to see how buckys eyes widened in such surprise. "Wow...so..we made that?" 

Steve grinned and nods, "ya we sure did.." He sighed before hearing Sam clear his throat. 

"You guys know I love being able to see you two together again, but we kinda need to head out." Sam spoke softly. "Agent 13 will be meeting us under the bridge so lets head out." 

Steve helped Bucky up and followed Sam. The entire time making the way to the car Bucky was touching and kissing on Steve. "Buck.." Steve whimpered and rolled his hips. Bucky grinned. 

"I will let you two fuck in the back of the car if you will just hurry up!" Sam yelled. 

~~ 

Sam drove boredly as he listened to the rough kissing that came from the backseat. 

Bucky had Steve straddling his lap, gripping roughly to Steve's ass and growling at how the other mewed and Whined heavily. 

"B-buck...bond me..." Steve ripped down the collar of his short, pointing to where the old bond had been. "Please I can't experience yet another pregnancy heat.." 

Bucky hummed and gave a small nod before he scented Steve's neck. 

The other omega kissed tenderly at the skin, swiping his tongue over the faded scar. Them he bit down into the skin, marking steve with all his love and strength. Steve gasped and arched his back, moaning heavily and opening as the old mark was replaced with a much larger and stronger marking. 

When Bucky pulled back to look at his work he grinned. "Beautiful...just like old times." Steve blushed and leaned down to bucks neck. He searched hopelessly for the bond mark. But his heart fell when he realized the skin the bond mark had been on was eaten up by the new metal arm. 

Steve whimpered and nipped at the skin. "May I...?" Bucky smiled and purred, "have at it Stevie.." 

Steve then bit deep into the skin, rolling his hips as he moaned and groaned at his mates taste. Bucky moaned softly with him, gripping Steve's ass tighter and massaging on the large globes of ass cheeks. 

Steve pulled back and grinned, "look at that..." He hummed and looked into buckys eyes. "I love you..." 

Buckys lip quivered slightly. "I...I love you too." Bucky whispered. Steve smiled wider and rubbed his large belly. "All this time...and we are together again and having a pup." Bucky gave a chuckle, "who woulda thought?" 

~~

The two continued to mess around when Sam got out of the car and went to meet up with agent 13. He boredly got their suits and packed them into the car before getting back in once again. 

"Hey..so I called some friends. And we now have a group to take on tony, so I'm asking wondering. Before I drove there and we're Infront of other people....are you guys gonna fuck back there?" 

Bucky smirked and rubbed along Steve's upper thigh, daringly rubbing his crotch. 

 

Steve yipped in surprise. "Well...it's cramped back here...my belly is taking up 50% of the room. I'm gonna say no. But I really wanna say yes." 

Sam sighed, "but you're saying no?" Steve nods, "no fucking back here." 

Sam nods and then continues driving. 

~~   
They meet up with Clint, Wanda, and a man who calls himself ant man. Steve is pretty impressed with him. 

 

"Guys...we are not put on the good side of this battle..but we fight for the greater good. We need to be strong, but also show smarts. I trust that we can." Steve nods to then and feels how bucky stands tall with him, nuzzling close. 

"Now lets suit up!" Steve growls proudly. 

~~ 

They all are dressed in their gear, each one taking to their positions in the field. 

"I don't want you fighting steve.." Bucky whispered and looked at how Steve's suit barely fit his belly. "You aren't made for this.." 

Steve grabbed Bucky, kissing him and growling. "But I'm made for you. So I fight with you."

Steve then heard his signal. "I love you Bucky." 

Steve then jogged out into the open space of the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has been reading. Happy early 4th of July.


	12. Till the end of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides fight within the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Fourth of July!! Hope it was great! 
> 
> Again, this is not a completely canon fic. This scene is taken from the movie, but some of the scenes I twisted into what I think would happen in this world for them.

When Steve's shield was taken and his hands bound, Bucky couldn't help but snarl. Sam watching him carefully. 

"Hey...it's okay. Steve has this.." Sam said, Bucky grunted. "Yeah but, that's my pup within him." Sam sighed, "cool it alpha-omega. I get it. I've had to watch over him for six months. But I swear, he will never let the pup be harmed." 

Bucky gave a shallow nod before he saw the arrow cut through the web. Then the group of them came to Steve's side, Bucky nuzzling against him. "Steve.." Bucky growled and rubbed at the side of Steve's belly. 

"Clearly Steve! Your mate doesn't want you risking the life of that pup! So stand down!" Tony snarled. Steve growled and bared his teeth, "piss off Tony! I fight till my mate is safe!" 

Steve bumped heads with Bucky, grinning. "Come on baby." 

Then the group begun walking powerfully. Tony's group begun walking also. 

Bucky was antsy, snarling lowly, he wouldn't let Steve take on tony by himself, knowing all too well that his mate had already taken enough today. 

When the teams clashed tony, Bucky, and Steve begun their fighting. Steve heavily punching tony. "You need to listen tony." 

Tony snarled and tried to punch back, Bucky caught the punch and let Steve give tony a stronger punch back. 

"Buck. He did not set off that bomb. I know he didn't. He knows he didn't." Steve said, giving Bucky room as the male took over, stealthy moving and punching at tony. Bucky took many hard hits, but as long as Steve was safe, he wouldn't loose it. 

"Steve, you are attacking out against the accords. You all are. And when you do that, and use a highly wanted man you are basically destroying yourself." Tony snarled and threw Bucky to the side. Steve looked towards tony. 

"I do not care. Because I have the man that loves me." Steve smashed into tony with his shield. 

~~ 

Upon being thrown out, Bucky slowly stood up and looked around, deciding where he'd go to fight. 

But his thoughts were ruined once he was jumped on, the sharp nails clawing into his heavy vest. Bucky reached begin him with his metal arm, gripping around the neck of the small male. As he brought the black panther around to throw him, the other roughly kicked him in the face. 

Bucky let go and stumbled. He rubbed his jaw and snarled. "You mother fucker." Then Bucky launched on him, gripping at him and punching him anytime he could get one in. 

~~

In the middle of the fight, Sam came over to Bucky, "come on. Lets go start the next part." Bucky looked to Steve with worry. Bucky sighed, "lets go." 

The two ran to the airport, they went up a flight of stairs and begun running within the large space. Bucky saw a shadow on the window and frowned. "What the hell is that?!"

Sam growled, "everyone has a gimmick!" 

The two ran faster until there was a crash an the small male came within the airport. He swung along the top following them. 

But the kid was clearly young and not too knowledgeable because he kept just talking to them. It bothered the shit out of Bucky. 

They came to another set of stairs, the younger shot a sticky web that caught him against the rail. 

"Fuck!!" Bucky snarled and growled heavily. 

"Hey I'm coming man!" Sam yelled, flying towards him, but the kid shot yet another web that was sucked into sams pack.

Sam crashed full speed into Bucky, the two of them crashing into the ground below. 

The spider kid shot more webs onto them. 

"The names Spider-Man. Sorry I have to do this to you guys though." 

The kid was then hit heavily with sams small flying bot, it smashed him out of the window. 

"Damn...couldn't have done that earlier..?" Bucky growled tiredly. 

"Shut up Bucky." Sam murmured. 

~~ 

Steve ran quickly towards one of the planes, he was tired and there were harsh cramps within his belly. 

Steve was caught off guard by Nat who sat him down behind a trolls of luggage. 

"Steve breathe...this isn't safe.." She whispered and cupped at Steve's cheeks. "I...I can't Nat. I need to finish this, keep Bucky safe." Steve whispered and panted. 

Nat rubbed at Steve's belly slowly. "Breathe Steve..tell me what you feel." Steve whimpered and arched his back. "Sharp cramps.." He whispered and whined louder in pain. 

"It's alright. Not labor, just your pelvis and back cramping from the constant movement." Nat told him carefully. "I'm going to help you and Bucky get out of this." Nat said strongly. 

Steve nods, "thank you.." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheeks as she helped him up. "Now Steve ill go get a plan worked, take it easy ill see you and Bucky their soon." 

Nat left quickly. 

Steve walked out from behind the trolly, he looked around, but was heavily taken out by a fast foam. 

Steve snarled in pain when he hit the ground. "Jesus kid!" Steve growled and struggled to get up before he looked towards the spider kid. 

"You should leave...you do not understand this." Steve spoke softly and rubbed his belly. 

Peter looked over Steve carefully, "wow...you're pregnant." He spoke carefully. "And well, you should know, I do understand. Tony says yourself wrong." 

"No I'm not." Steve sighed. Peter shrugged, "he said you'd say that. He also said to go for your legs." Steve cringed and sighed, "listen kid. Get out if my way." Steve threw his shield, it smacked heavily into Peter, throwing him off to the side. 

Steve re caught the shield and looked back towards the others, he was surprised to see ant-man so big. "Shit." 

Steve was then surprised when he saw Bucky run over to him. "Are you alright?" Bucky scented Steve. 

"I'm fine Bucky.." Steve whispered before grabbing buckys hand. "Nat has a plane for us, come on." 

~~

When they got into the aircraft, they watched how Nat shot the black panther with her shocking weapons. 

Bucky started up the craft and begun lifting it up. Steve panted in the co-pilot seat, his hands on his belly. 

"Nat said my pelvis and back are cramping." Steve whispered. Bucky looked to him. "Once we are further away I will help to massage your back till you are calm once again." Bucky spoke softly. 

They then took off, the craft turned heavily and went fast, getting away from the fight. 

Bucky watched Steve. "I love you." Bucky whispered. Steve smiled, "and I love you." 

Outside of the craft tony, war machine, and Sam were quickly following them. 

And because of Tony's orders vision shot his strong ray into the sky, Sam banked and avoided it. But it sliced into war machine, taking him down. 

Tony and Sam followed him, but didn't make it, his body slamming into the ground. 

Tony grabbed him and held him close, deeply afraid. Sam watched nervously, "I'm sorry..." He whispered before being hit by a blast and falling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. I love you all!


	13. Friendship Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, and Bucky fight.   
> Steve's belly has taken too much damage and now he's in trouble. 
> 
> The black panther is here to help though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but hey I posted!! Hey guys, I wanted to let you know. Two new fanfics will be witten and posted. One a supernatural fic, and one a Star Wars the force awakens fic. If you like those then I hope you will read!

"Stevie...I can't take you on this..." Bucky whispered to him helplessly. "Please stay in the craft while I go and take care of this man and the many other soldiers..." 

Steve was rubbing his heavy belly, "buck...I will not sit in here and wait...what if you do not come back? What if I'm left here and They come after me?" 

Bucky crouched down in front of him, he nuzzled his face into Steve neck and purred. He licked at the bond mark, Steve crying out gently. His hips rolling slowly. "Ah...buck.." 

Bucky slowly pulled back, "you may come..but you only fight if necessary." Bucky gave Steve's gently a pat and cupped underneath it. He felt its weight rest into his grip. 

"More cramps..?" Bucky asked. 

Steve sighed sadly, "y-yeah...the cramps do hurt. But I'm ready.." Steve got up, snuggling into Bucky before they left the craft. 

~~ 

Steve jumped when his shoulder was tapped, he turned around to see tony. "Tony what the fuck..." He sighed. Bucky hadn't seen tony yet, he was much further ahead. 

Tony huffed, "I'm here to help. You're pregnant Steve. You need to be careful." 

Steve nods, "fine come on." Steve led them ahead and came to Bucky. "Tony has come to help. Relax Bucky...it'll be okay..." 

Bucky looked to tony and nods. "Keep up stark." 

Steve stayed close to Bucky as they came into the large room with the chambers. But as the lights went up it was easy to see they had all been shoot in the head and killed. 

"What..." Steve whispered and moved his shield down onto his belly, his other hand rubbing at his belly nervously. 

"I wouldn't have brought them to life....we already have one dangerous monster in our world..." The male said. 

Steve looked to Bucky, seeing how the mans words hit him and beat deep within him. "You are not dangerous..." Steve whispered to Bucky. 

The make grinned behind the metal chamber wall. "Maybe a video from the past...?" 

A video screen turned on, Bucky looked towards the screen before frowning. He moved to the chamber the man was in. Bucky before trying to get inside the chamber. 

Steve and tony begun watching the video. Steve realized what the video was he cringed and held his belly protectively. 

As they watched Steve noticed how Steve tensed more and more. "Tony please..." 

"You knew." Tony growled. 

Steve hung his head. "I...I have known..." 

Tony snarled and gripped onto Steve, grabbing his throat. "Your...your mate...killed my parents!!" 

Steve cried out heavily, his body producing heavy amounts of distressed omega. 

Bucky turned and saw how tony was harming Steve. Bucky rushed to them, punching tony in the head. 

Steve coughed and hurriedly back away, he held his belly protectively. "Bucky...run!!" 

Bucky looked over towards Steve before noticing the way out. Bucky then begun running. He was trying to climb to the top, the top hatch slowly opening. Steve was doing his best to hold off tony. 

"You can't kill him...we are..bound together again...you kill him...I go down with him and so does the pup..." Steve whispered helplessly. 

"You try to kill your pup every day Steve. This. This, now is no different!" Tony yelled then gave Steve a solid punch in the chest. 

 

Steve fell backwards, falling to the floor and gasping heavily. 

Steve could only watch as tony moved over towards Bucky, blasting at the hinge of the hatch and causing it to close and for Bucky to fall. 

Tony and Bucky fought hard and rough. 

Steve slowly walked over to the two fighting. Steve snarled and threw his shield. His shield sliced through the air and crashed into tony, the edge locking itself into Tony's chest, the bright light flickering. Steve snarled louder and watched how tony fell. 

"NEVER TOUCH MY MATE AGAIN!!" Steve's voice roared and he jumped onto tony, straddling his chest a he ripped his shield out. He then slammed it down again. 

"He's my best friend!" Steve growled and bared his teeth. 

"I was your friend too Steve!!" Steve smacked his shield down into Tony's face, "well...we are not anymore.." 

Steve then stood up, his belly ached heavily. He turned to see how Bucky limped and looked towards his lover. 

Steve walked over to him. 

"You don't deserve it!!" Tony cried. "The shield...my dad made it..." 

Steve looked to it sadly before he slowly dropped it. "Keep it..." 

Steve then held onto Bucky, they left the large building. Both slowly entering the craft and trying to relax. 

Bucky looked towards Steve, "Steve...are you alright...you smell..off.." 

Bucky swallowed heavily and watched how Steve sat onto one of the seats in the craft. 

"I...I dunno..." Steve whispered. Bucky frowned heavily. "You..you don't know...how many months are you?" 

Steve adjusted and panted, "seven today I believe.." He watched how Bucky got into the pilots seat. Bucky then heard footsteps and looked back to see the black panther. 

"I can smell your mate..." The other male whispered softly. 

"Yes....I can smell him too.." Bucky growled. The other frowned and growled back, "listen. Go and fly him somewhere you both can take refuge...you can in my country...we will not arrest you." 

Bucky snarled, "why could I trust you?" The other male buckled himself in, "because I now understand more. And I do not have the heart to watch your mate go into labor on this craft." 

Bucky looked to Steve, he was sweating and pulling at his suit. "Steve.....it's okay...breathe.." Bucky instructed calmly, seeing how Steve whined and touched helplessly at his belly. 

 

"Okay...give me directions." Bucky stated roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys actually like this fic!


	14. The Cry into the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With buckys help Steve pushes their pup into the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA GUYS!! 2359 reads! Damn guys. I love you all!

When the craft landed in wakanda, the two men quickly carried Steve Rogers into the medical offices. 

Bucky watched Steve as he was given a blood test, an ultra sound, and his vaginal area was checked over. 

Steve was softly Crying, the pain in his belly was deep and rooted, each contraction snapping and rippling. His eyes showed heartbreak and fear, and Bucky could see it. 

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve's lips delicately, his large flesh hand coming up to cup at his jaw. "Steve it is alright...just breathe, and I swear the pup will make it safe and sound." 

The doctor came into the room. "Are tests have added up, they tell us the placenta has moved from the uterine wall. Since it is now free roaming with the womb the pup has placed itself into the position for birth." 

Steve sat up a small bit, gently running his hands along his smooth belly. "Alright...so I'm going to give brith..." 

The doctor smiled ever so slightly, "yes you will be giving Birth, but you're pup will be premature. Do not worry, we have the best doctors here on Wakanda to assist this birth." 

Steve gave a nod and laid back down. Bucky had been silent, but then decided to speak. "When will he be ready to give birth?" 

The doctor looked at his charts, "he is at 7 cm, once at 10cm the birth may begin."

~~ 

Steve found it endlessly Hard to wait to dilate, it was painful and embarrassing. 

Steve usually was distracted by Bucky. The male was snuggling his face deep into Steve's neck. "I have missed you..." The male whispered, he was so soft and tender, being scared for Steve an the pup. 

Steve smiled, ignoring the rough cramp. "I missed you more...I missed giving you blow jobs when you came home from work...I missed the smell of the dock on you...god you...you were gone for too god damn long." He growled in pain. 

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's lips, "I'm here now. I'm here forever." 

 

~~ 

It was an hour and half later when Steve dilated to 10 cm. the doctors came in, sadly informing Steve he could not receive the epidural. 

It was grueling, each push filled with blood curdling screams of agony. Bucky cringed at each scream. But he held Steve's hand tight. 

Steve panted and spread his legs wider, he moaned and groaned, feeling how his pelvis crunched in contact with the pups head. 

It was terrible, but they said he could not stand up since it could cause harm to the fetus. 

Bucky slipped another ice chip into Steve's mouth. He kissed him desperately. 

Steve sucked on the chip till it disappeared and he asked for another one. 

Once he felt slightly cooled he pushed again. This time he felt a pop and a burn. The doctor smiled. "There's a head...would Steve like to feel the pups hair?" Steve gave a nod, Bucky helped push Steve upwards. 

Steve's hand reached between his legs, his fingers stroked against the slimy head of new hair. "W-wow..." Steve purred and leant back. 

"Buck our puppy has hair..." Steve whispered tiredly. 

Bucky chuckled and smiled. "Okay baby...push..keep pushing.." 

~~ 

So Steve kept pushing, crying out heavily as he tried to push his pup into the new world. 

Bucky cheered him through it, the male being so very proud of his lover. 

But it was amazingly and beautiful breath taking when a soft a wet cry entered the room. 

Steve looked up tiredly, he saw the pup being held in the nearby nurses hands.

The nurse smiled to Bucky and grinned, "would the father like to cut the cord?" Bucky couldn't help but smile, feeling how his heart raced at the thought. 

So Bucky went closer, he took the scissors and cut in the tied off area. 

Then the pup was laid, naked and uncleaned on Steve's chest. 

Pups were not cleaned directly after birth since the parents had to imprint and be imprinted on. 

Steve begun to cry, admiring the small and premature pup, they had light brown hair covering their head. 

Steve then scented the pup and let the pup scent him in return. But just has he was going to check the pups gender they were taken away. 

Steve cried out heavily, wanting the pup back. "No!! Mine!!" He cries and hisses. 

Bucky held him back, snuggling him close and kissing him. 

"Steve...they need to be washed and then...they need to be in an incubator.." Steve watched the nurses and doctors leave, his heart shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have a few things you'd maybe like to see appear in this fic. Thank you!


End file.
